Rogue Isle Protector
Overview The Rogue Isle Protector is the local newspaper in the Rogue Isles. It also serves as a source of schemes, or short missions, that you must accomplish to get more contacts and/or heists, or higher-level missions, from a broker. After a heist, your broker will introduce you to another contact in the zone. Each zone's missions apply to the broker in that specific zone. Some of the missions actually contain your character's name in them. For these missions, the word you has been substituted in place of your character's name. __TOC__ Missions There are three basic types of missions in the Rogue Isle Protector: Kidnapping Missions, Boss Missions, and Object Missions. Each is listed separately below. Kidnapping Missions The object of a kidnapping mission is to defeat a mob of enemies holding the target person hostage and to lead that target person back out of the mission. Usually, a villain or a team will clear a path to the target person so that fighting on the way out is minimized. Once the mob holding the target person is defeated, several more enemies will typically spawn between the target person and the mission entrance to intercept the villain to team leading the target person out. The Kidnapping missions also give sometimes clues on events in other zones of the Rogue Isles, sometimes much higher in levels. Those clues can be found in the dialogs between the hostage and the kidnappers and because of this I have included them. Anyways, those dialogs are more often funny than informative. Or both things. As for the NPC names, sometimes are random and sometimes are kept constant, so I wonder if some of these NPCs will take part in future game events and/or storylines somehow. Time will tell. Aeon Corps Opens New Lab Aeon pretends to be Cap au Diable's benign benefactor, but you know better. This new lab of his is a front for something sinister. Maybe something you can use for yourself. Dialog: Aeon's new project Scrounger Slammer: Why did I see a Fortunata come out of this building? Jared Weiss: We're working in a video monitor that hooks directly into a person's brain. That's all I know. I don't know what he wants with it. Aberrant Rector: Tell me more. Or else. (agroed) Scrounger Slammer: Villain? What are you doing here? We're not hiring if that's what you've...oof! Jared Weiss:Oh, great. This will hurt, won't it? Aberrant Rector: Villain? This isn't what you think Arachnos Seeks Spy! A loser named Perry Miller has been squealing to Longbow. The Mooks got him first. Nab him and the reward should be quite large. Arbiter Abducted By You What the? This is bad. Someone's grabbed an Arbiter and made it look like you did it. It's not that you're afraid of the spiders, just that, well, you'd rather they not interfere in your plans right now--by going back in time and wiping out your entire genetic history. You'd better find this loser and fast. Dialog: Arbiter Armstrong Archer: Hide his uniform. We must move him and I don't want anyone seeing us with an arbiter. Arbiter Armstrong: You have made a very foolish mistake. Ruin Mage: Quiet. You never know who's listening around here. (agroed) Archer: Villain! Like a moth to flame you are drawn. No matter. This ends tonight, "Chosen One". Arbiter Armstrong: I hear your doom approaching. Ruin Mage: Protect Arbiter Armstrong! Arvin Armaments to unveil new rocket system Arvin Armaments is the company that originally designed the Warburg rockets. Sounds like they have something new. It wouldn't be too hard for someone of your ability to break into their base and take their plans. Dialog: designer Sean Crow and the Mooks Mook Buckshot: Where are the blueprints, Mr. Crow? We have need of that rocket. Sean Crow: The blueprints aren't here anymore, I swear! Mook Capo: I'll make this pigeon talk. Fetch me a comfortable chair. Trust me. (agroed) Mook Buckshot: You're too late, Villain. We were here first. But if it's a fight you want, we're happy to obligue. Sean Crow: Hey, Villain! Get me away from those creeps and I'll tell you what I know about the rockets! Mook Capo: Villain! How did you find us? No matter. You'll pay for it now! Classifieds: Looking for love in all the wrong places It's a coded message. Fortunately, your Broker told you how to break it. In the Classifieds is a message from Black Scorpion. He's looking for a high-tech inventor to make improvements on his power armor. Find him one and he'll pay handsomely. Classifieds: Rats for Sale. Contact Richard Ellsworth That's a coded message from your Broker. Some guy named Richard Ellsworth has been selling secrets to the Circle of Thorns, and there's a reward on his head. Dr. Elissa Montoya Receives Grant Dr. Elissa Montrose is a famous scientist specializing in super-sonics as weapons. Arachnos just gave her a huge grant. That means she's probably developed a new super-weapon for the spiders, and you want it. Dr. Theopolis to Speak on Time Travel The doctor may not know it, but messing with time is a big no-no in the Rogue Isles. Lord Recluse has quietly made that very clear. If you were to bring this guy to Arachnos, they'd definitely look favorably on you. Dr. Patricia Vanover publishes findings on you This uptight shrink has analyzed you for a series on notable villains in the Protector. She says your violent tendencies stem from an unhappy childhood and feelings of inadequacy, and that you suffer from extreme intimacy issues. Words do not describe the rage welling inside you. Havoc at the Aeon Hydroponics Aeon Hydrophonics pretends to grow giant-sized foods to better the world, but that's just a front. Everyone knows it's actually a cloning farm. One of the clones has become sentient and escaped. Whoever brings it back will definitely find favor with Lord Recluse. Dialog: John Doe and the Goldbrickers Rocketman: There is a reward for you dead or alive. I suggest you do not tempt us. John Doe: I'm not a clone! I'm David Wilson from Blackburg, Virginia! I have no idea how I wound up here in the Rogue Isles! Boomer: Protect the package. (agroed) Rocketman: Villain! I should have guessed you had something to do with this! John Doe: This is such a nightmare. Boomer: Villain. I heard you were dead. Or turned into a pile of sentient nanites under control of Doctor Aeon. I can't remember. Havoc in Dockside! A four-eyed pencil-pusher named Dr. Plotnick recently ran from the Skulls through the streets of Port Oakes. They caught the little run after tearing up Docside and are holding him somehwere. If they were desperate enough to be that public about catching him, he must know something worthwhile. Hospital patient escapes Yuk. The Council injected some poor sap with an experimental drug. He escaped and wound up in a hospital, then whacked and orderly and escaped again. The victim is doomed, but whatever toxin is running through his system might be interesting. If you can find him before the Council do. Interview with a hero: Gigabyte The article talks about Paul Sanchez, a local who used to be a superhero named Gigabyte. He's in hiding here now, but your people should be able to find him. If he's still got his old gadgets, they'd be quite valuable. Janitor sought in industrial espionage Stealing high-tech secrets from Crey is risky business, so you doubt Herman Lewis was actually a janitor. More likely he was a spy working for the Mooks. Those jokers have been after some of Crey's tech for some time now. You know where they're likely hiding Herman. If you were to catch him, you could find out just what's so valuable, or turn him over to Crey for a fat reward. Dialog: Herman and his friends Mook Muscle: It took you five years to get you in that position. And you leave with little more than a transdimensional device blueprint? Herman Lewis: It was getting too hot. I had to make my play before the Countess figured out what I was doing. Mook Capo: It's not the capes I'm worried about. We can handle some idiot do gooder. It's the villains you have to watch out for. They're nuts. (agroed) Mook Muscle: Villain. What an umpleasant surprise. Herman Lewis: Villain! Protect me! Mook Capo: What a pleasant surprise, Villain. I've been waiting to kill you for some time. Local Jeweler Taken by Snakes Milton Ives was the last person to have touched the Blood Ruby, a gem said to curse whoever holds it. The Snakes have taken him to find out what he knows. You'd like to do the same. Local nurse disappears Jenny Hise is a nurse at Black Heart hospital. You remember her bacause she treated you last time you were there. You have a sneaking suspictionthat someone took her to get your blood sample. Dialog: Jenny's friends Jenny Hise: Yeah, I got the blood sample. It wasn't easy, though. Vortex Elite Assault: This blood will allow us to create an army modeled after Villain. We will be unstoppable. Vortex Elite Archon: Lord Recluse once told me a great secret. He said that the secret of Cap Au Diable is... Wait, did you hear that? (agroed) Vortex Elite Assault: Ah. The floor model. Now we'll have all the blood we need. Jenny Hise: Oh crap. Vortex Elite Archon: You'll pay for your interference, Villain! Local Thief Said to Be Witch A little witch named Drusilla stole some kind of rare magical powder from a certain mage in Cap au Diable and then hired the Snakes to protect her. Longbow Spy Spotted In Rogue Isles A guy named RJ Nelson is snitching to Longbow. He's paid the Sky Raiders to protect him, and those losers agreed. That crap's gotta stop. Long Lost Relic Recovered! A secretary named Jesse Montoya just inherited a minor artifact long thought missing. The Hellions moved in quick and kidnapped her last night, but you have a pretty good idea where they likely took her. Millionaire missing! Guy Dylan is a playboy by day, but the villain known as Mercury by night. Most think he got busted by Longbow, but your sources say the Goldbrickers have him. Dialog: The Goldbrickers meet Mercury Guy Dylan: You have no idea who you are messing with, idiot. Rocketman: You' re Mercury? I swear we didn't know! We were just after some of your industrial secrets. Sorry, Mr. Mercury! Very sorry! Boomer: (bugged text) (agroed) Rocketman: I told you this was a bad idea. At least Mercury doesen't have his power armor. Guy Dylan: Villain. I'll reward yopu handsomely if you dispatch with these cretins and get me out of here. Boomer: Villain. I heard you were dead. Or turned into a pile of sentient nanites under control of Doctor Aeon. I can't remember. Morricone Inventions Set to Debut Nanotech Giovani Morricone is a brilliant inventor who's been researching nanotech for years. Most villains won't touch him because he's got protection from Aeon, but if he's close to unveiling working nanotech, it might be worth grabbing him and his secrets after all. Musician Missing Larry Croft is a backup guitarist for Johnny Sonata in St. Martial. He went missing two days ago, which explains the weird music you've heard coming from a local (VillainGroup) hideout. Rescuing this loser would probably win you some points with Arachnos. Dialog: Larry and the mages Archer: Why do the demons chase Sonata? How did he break his pact? Larry Croft: Yeah. Johnny's in deep with the demons. He... Wait. You hear that? Ruin Mage: Quiet. You never know who's listening around here. (agroed) Archer: Don't move, Mr. Croft. We have guests. It shouldn't take long. Larry Croft: Thank you, ROGUE ISLES! Rock out! Ruin Mage: You'll pay for your interference, Villain! (once you reach the exit) Larry Croft: Look, let's work something out. You're a reasonable... Well, let's work something out anyways. Larry Croft: How much to say you never found me? Nigel Whitley Killed in Car Accident Nigel Whitley is a famous occult novelist. He's not dead though. A friend of yours said he saw him being taken into one of the Hellion's hideouts the night of the crash. Whatever they want him for ought to be juicy. Dialog: Nigel Whitley kidnapped Blood Brother Brawler: Tell us of this Guardian. Where did you get your information? Have you met the Shaper? Nigel Whitley: I'm not telling you. I just made all that stuff up about a guardian buried under Sharkhead isle. I'm just a hack writer, man! What do you want from me? Damned: Quiet. You never know who is listening around here. (agroed) Blood Brother Brawler: How did you find us, Villain? Our ruse was perfect! Nigel Whitley: Hey! Villain! I'll pay you a lotta money to get me outta here alive! Damned: Villain. We have been expecting you. Obituary: Gav Turner, 1960 - 2005 Gav Turner was a prison guard at the Zig. Last night he was murdered by the Trolls. That doesen't surprise you, but they took his daugther too. Why? Revenge? You have a hunch you should find out. Maybe she knows something. Obituary: Razorbeam, 1968 - 2005 Razorbeam was a high-tech villain who fired narrow 'slices' of light from his eyebeam. It was said they buried him with his eyebeam, but your sources say that's not true. While every other villain group stakes out the cemetary, you can find his daughter, who you think is about to step into her dad's boots. Occult shop owner missing The Tsoo are hiding someone. A man by the name of Alan Carter. It's said he knows a rare spell that certain contacts of yours might find interesting. Dialog: Carter's spell Tiger Enforcer: Eye of what? Newt? Who has newts? Honestly, in this day and age... Carter: You start with some Eye of Newt... Iron Hands: Quiet. You never know who's listening around here. (agroed) Tiger Enforcer: Get back. We'll handle this. Carter: Oh, man. This is bad, isn't it? Iron Hands: Protect Carter! Pirate's Heart for Sale. $10k or Best Offer Emma Jean Turley bought a small trinket at a pawn shop on Mercy Isle. Turns out this trinket has some powerful juju. She's been trying to sell it in the classifieds, but it looks like the Trolls got to her first. Prominent Attorney Missing Several organizations made the mistake of trusting an attorney named Norman Washburn with their information. He's kept his bargain with the law, but seems to be selling secrets to his clients' rivals. This must not go unpunished. A coded ad in the paper reveals that the Circle of Thorns have him, and where they're located. Silver Mantis' brother held hostage! Those idiots the Trolls grabbed some random folks off the street recently.One of them happened to be the brother of Silver Mantis, Black Scorpion's squeeze. She wants him back. Dialog: Nathan kidnapped Trollkin buckshot: You think anyone cares what happens to you? Nathan: Do you know who my sister is? Caliban: Quiet. You never know who is listening around here. (agroed) Trollkin Buckshot: You Mantis' brother? This is most unfortunate. Nathan: Oh, you guys made a big mistake. Silver Mantis must have sent Villain to rescue me! Ha ha! Losers! Caliban: Villain! How did you find us? No matter. You'll pay for it now! Sister of Luddite leader kidnapped! Camille Henri is tied to the Luddites. You've heard rumors she's the sister of their leader, Martin Henri himself. The Trolls have her now, but if you took her from them you could sell her to the Luddite's enemies. Dialog Camille Henri and the Trolls Trolkin Gunner: We know about your bloodline, girl. Camille: Martin who? I don't know any Martin. Ogre: Sh! I heard something! (agroed) Trolkin Gunner: What business is this of yours, Villain? Camille: Oh. THAT Martin. Now you're gonna get it, you creeps. My brother's gonna... wait. That's not my brother... Ogre: What a pleasant surprise, Villain. I've been waiting to kill you for some time. WSPDR reporter missing after expose on you Frank Gordon was doing an expose on you, but you didn't kill him. More likely one of your enemies grabbed him to find out everything he'd learned about you. And that really ticks you off. You'd best find Gordon and teach whoever took him that they messed with the wrong supervillain. You are being sought by authorities You got sloppy on your last job. Some geek was up late in the apartment next door playing online games all night. He saw what you did and ratted you out to Arachnos. The (VillainGroup) have him now and are trying to find out where you are. A quick trip to their local hideout should net you the snitch and reveal why these jerks are so interested in you. You Are Dead! That's news to you. The reporter here is Nellie Fine. Wonder what her angle is in making people think you're dead? Boss Missions In a boss mission, the object is to defeat a mob containing a named boss and his or her surrounding guards. Archon Morricone Strikes Again Archon Morricone of the Council just hit a bank nearby. It's not hard to figure out where they are holed up. A quick trip and a little violence and you could nab the cash for yourself. Archon Rossi Versus You Archon Rossi of the Council has called you out right in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Circle of Thorns Terrorizes Neighborhood They think Dilanis is terrifying? Wait'll they get a load of you. Clemalion Calls You Out Can you believe this jerk? He went to the press and called you out. Well if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get. Eulogy Versus You Eulogy of the Skulls has called you out right in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Fayng Spotted in Recent Heist! Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Snakes. You didn't like Fayng in the can, and you don't like him now. Fire Fist Rules Downtown! Like spit he does. This crap ends now. Goldbrickers Sought in Breakin Some days it's good just to pick some random foe and beat the snot out of him. Keeps the rest of the villains in this town afraid of you. Tonight is the Goldbricker's turn. Golden Fist Strikes Again! The paper is full of stories about Golden Fist of the Tsoo. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Guido Versus You Guido of the Mooks has called you out in front of everyone. You'd best not let something like that slip. Lost Involved in Gang War The Lost made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of their heads in might win you some point with their enemies. Louie Big Eyes Terrorizes Neighborhood! Louie Big Eyes of the Mooks has been getting a lot of press lately. You figure beating him like a dog in front of his own men ought to show everyone who runs this town. Luigi Spotted in Recent Heist! Looks like a guy you did time with is now a leader in the Mooks. You didn't like Luigi in the can, and you don't like him now. Mooks Involved in Gang War The Mooks made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of their heads in might win you some points with their enemies. Officer Waynewright Strikes Again The paper is full of stories about Officer Waynewright of the Sky Raiders. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Rattles Rules Downtown! Like spit he does. This crap ends now. Skelter Strikes Again! The paper is full of stories about Skelter of the Skulls. Maybe it's time someone brought him down a peg. Skulls Involved in Gang War The Skulls made a powerful enemy lately. Bashing a few of theirs heads in might win you some points with their enemies. You Are In Hiding The local rag thinks you've disappeared just because you haven't made any big noises lately. You should pick on someone. Say Archon Assunta of the Council, and remind folks you're still around. You Are In Hiding The local rag thinks you've disappeared just because you haven't made any big noises lately. You should pick on someone. Say Klang of the Freakshow, and remind folks you're still around. You Are Selling Secrets to Longbow! What the-- no way. Someone's setting you up with Arachnos. Someone who's gonna pay. Hard. Maybe if you put one of the Mooks in the morgue they'll learn not to spread lies about you. You Steal Ancient Gemstones What? Someone has framed you. Not that you wouldn't have pulled the job, but this also means whoever set you up has a big bag of fat loot. Shouldn't take you long to track the imposter down though. Object Retrieval Missions The object of an object retrieval mission is to locate the specified object in the mission and defeat any guards surrounding it. In some cases the enemies you go against are randomly assigned and will be chosen from a group in your current level range. Whenever I have been able to identify such missions, I have used (VillainGroup) to reflect this. Still, the system seems to take into account the group's origin and so, the Sky Raiders, for example, won't be seen using magical artifacts, nor the Circle of Thorns will steal electromagnetic hyperacelerators form hi-tech labs. Aeon Corps hit by hackers The Mooks have been hacking Aeon Corps' files from a remote location. You just happen to know where that remote location is. Get their codes and you can show them what "hacking" really means. Clue: the hacker codes NOGELARC. What kind of code is that? And why would it provide such an easy backdoor into Aeon Corps' mainframe? Ah, well. Who cares? You're getting paid and that's all that matters. Aether slain in fight with Hellions The Hellions just whacked a hero from Paragon, a hero called Aether known by his long white hair. A lock of the stuff should be worth a few bucks to his enemies. Good thing those teleporters aren't 100 percent reliable. Clue: Aether's mane Aether looks quite the worse for wear. Especially after you rip out a lockof the flowing white hair he was so proud of. Bank Gun used in LSSL breakin Rumors of the Bank Gun have circulated for weeks.It's a one-shot weapon designed to take out bank vault doors with an electronic burst of data that overwhelms the electronics and forces the door to open itself. Somehow your friends the Mooks got one of these devices and you'd love to have it almost as much as you'd enjoy taking it from them. Clue: the bank gun An interesting idea, but it looks like the gun isn't currently functioning. Ah, well. It'll still be worth something to the right problems. Black market on Henri's relics thriving Father Martin Henri was something of the Rogue Isles' first superhero. He fought the ghosts at Port Oakes and the demon in Cap au Diable - if you believe in that stuff. A lot of folk claim his bones ward off evil to this day. You don't know about that, but you do know they' re worth a little money if you know the right buyers. The Trolls seem to have some of Henri's ivory for sale. Clue: Henri's bones There's no way these are actually Henri's bones. You are not even sure if they are human. Still, a buck's a buck, and some wide-eyed relic hunter probably won't know the difference. Black Scorpion Offers Reward for Stolen Data Slug There's a story here about Black Scorpion, one of Lord Recluse's lieutenants, looking for a 'stolen' data slug. He's something of a tech junkie, but he's also careless and more than a little stupid. Reading between the lines, you think he might have lost one of his power armor's data slugs. The information recorded on that storage device could be priceless. Clue: Scorpion's RAM It's a gig or two of information on a data storage device, including audio and video of Black Scorpion going about his daily routine. Definitively good blackmail material, and a quick buck Blackbeard's Tooth Purchased by Mysterious Buyer A gold tooth belonging to Blackbeard himself, Edward Teach, was discovered in a long-lost chest. Such a relic is near-priceless, both financially and as an ingredient in certain magical rituals. Word on the street is that the Circle of Thorns bought it. Taking it from those losers shouldn't be too hard. Break In at Otto's Occult Shop! The Circle of Thorns boosted a load of magic goodies from an occult shop downtown. It's unclear what they took but you could probably appropriate their haul before the owner of the shop manages to cast some nasty spell to find them and takes it back. Clue: The Magical Bits Hmm. Weird bits of animals, old pages you can't read, and is that a tongue? Great. At least your fence will know what to do with it. Break In at Crey Corp! The (VillainGroup) hit a Crey facility last night. Something about a high-tech neural scrambler. Might be a good idea to boost it before Crey gets it back. Clue: the neural scrambler Looks like a high-tech egg-beater to you. Circle of Thorns implicated in break in What's worse than a cape? A sloppy thief. The Circle of Thorns broke into a warehouse and made off with a truckload of ancient Sumerian treasures. You're sure you know where they're keeping the goods, so it'd be a breeze to take it from them. Clue: the Sumerian relics Urns, pots and a couple of bronze weapons. You don't sense mystical mojo in anything, so it's best to just sell them off before the original owner follows the trail to you. Croatian Government demands Rogue Isles hand over fleeing felons A crook working for the Circle of Thorns stole a "leshy corpse" from a musseum in Russia. Baltic legends say these creepy little faeries like to lead folks astray in their woods, wiping out trails, changing things around, and so on. Their remains can be used in spells that confuse and misdirect, so you can make a few bucks off certain magic-oriented contacts of yours if you can swipe it. Clue: the Leshy corpse This is disgusting. It looks like some kind of naked pygmy with blue skin and green hair and eyes and smells like rotten eggs. Crown of Enos Taken From Aeon Museum of Antiquities! One story tells of an ancient relic called the Crown of Enos, an artifact of the weird cult that discovered these isles. It was on display in Cap au Diable, but it was stolen last week. From the description of the attack, you're betting it was the Snakes. Those guys are pushovers from someone like you. Clue: The Crown of Enos The old crown hums with arcane energy. You put it on your head and...nothing. Ah, well. It's the black market for this trinket. Dagger of Erishkigel stolen! A recent Sumerian exhibit featured the "Dagger of Erishkigel". That unpronounceable name was the god of the underworld in ancient Sumeria. There has long been talk that anyone slain bu the dagger cannot be resurrected. That's a incredibly handy ability in an age where half the capes in Paragon City can bring their friends back from the dead. The Hellions are probably behind the theft. Enigmatic killed in Rogue Isles; teleporter malfunctioned Enigmatic was a cape from Paragon. Not much of one, but a cape nonetheless. You happen to know Captain Mako collects the teeths of slain heroes. If you can get one of Enigmatic's, it would gain you a few brownie points with one of Lord Recluse's lieutenants. Of course the Hellions still have the hero's body, but taking it from them should be half the fun anyways. Clue: Enigmatic's tooth Yuk. Gruesome. The things you'll do for a few bucks. Event Horizon said to foretell future! The Event Horizon is a rare jewel that predicts major events. On its own, it's not particularly useful. It's really valuable to Arachnos, though, because it can confirm any visions made by their Fortunatas. Some spider-queen dreams Statesman is coming for Recluse, for example, and the gem pulses red. That's worth big bucks to the spiders. The Tsoo swiped it last night, but you know where they're hidden. Clue: Event Horizon It's an odd crystal with a thin violet line running through the middle. You have no idea how to read it, but there's a large "spike", like on a heart monitor, a few milimeters to the right. Does that mean some makor event is coming soon? For Sale: Rare Mandrake Roots A lot of sorcerers use a rare plant called the mandrake root. The Circle of Thorns have some and you just happen to know a buyer. Clue: The Mandrake Root It's said this man-shaped root screams when torn from the earth. Fortunately, this one's already been yanked for you. Freakshow seen testing new parabolic recorders Information is often more valuable than gold. The Freakshow just happen to have eavesdropped on certain officials of Arachnos. You'd bet your next hangover lasts longer than these guys once Arachnos finds out what they did. You figure you can profit off their misfortune by grabbbing their tapes, selling whatever's on them, and then washing your hands of the whole thing before Arachnos finds out. Clue:'''the audio tapes It's best not to play it. You can always deny having heard it, but those creepy Fortunatas seem to be able to read minds, so you decide just to sell the thing and be rid of it. Fyrewyre virus slams Rogue Isles The Skulls unleashed a nasty email virus on the Rogue Isles in a classic blackmail scam. You just happen to know where one of their labs is. If you can fight your way to their computer system, you can copy the virus' source code and sell it for a bundle. Gang activity decreases You like knowing what everyone is up to, and the (VillainGroup) have been unusually tight-lipped lately. You decide to do a little information gathering by breaking into one of their hideouts you know about and seeing what they're up to. It won't hurt to smash a few heads while you're there to keep them humble. '''Clue: the plans Their lull seems to have more to do with getting smashed by mugs like you more than any grand scheme. You find a long list of their gang's names - all coded, no doubt - with lines through them. Gas prices rise Someone has placed a hidden message in your latest copy of the newspaper. It reads: Once upon a time there was a design for a computer that could actually interface with Rikti tech. It was scrapped when the fools couldn't figure out how to make it work, but a certain white-haired genius in Cap au Diable would like to see how far they got. Break in to the Lost hideout, find the prototype, and you'll be well-rewarded. Harbringer of Doom foretold! Seems an Arachnos Fortunata has foreseen that a talisman taken from a recent museum heist is an omen of doom for the Rogue Isles. Unfortunately, her vision doesen't say who has it. You just happen to know the Sky Raiders got hold of something like that just last week, and you know where they're holding it. Clue: the talisman of doom It's a statue of Tisiphone, one of the ancient Furies of the Greek legends. The legends say they were placed on Earth to torment evil-doers. Maybe there was something to the Fortunata's vision, after all. But what could it mean? You phone this one in and let Arachnos come get it. Best not to touch something like this. Johnny Sonata Demo Reel Mission The famous Johnny Sonata sings at the Golden Giza in St. Martial. Whether you like his music or not, someone got a studio cut of his new CD and it's worth a fortune to music pirates. A friend of yours mentioned the Skulls might be the ones responsible. Time to pay them a visit and see if they sing. L'Ollonais Blade Stolen From Private Collection The Sky Raiders have L'Ollonais' saber, the blade of a particularly nasty pirate who prowled these waters in the 1700's. It's worth a lot of cash if you think you're tough enough to take it from them. Clue: L'Olonnais' sabre L'Olonnais was one of the cruelest pirates ever to sail these waters. He once cut the heart out of one prisoner and forced another to eat it. Perhaps with this very blade. Library Robbed, Rare Books Missing The Circle of Thorns just came into possession of some magic books that you could sell for a few grand. Local Paleontologist Finds Mythical Roc! Professor Jack Mills is a paleontologist who specializes in hunting supposedly mythical creatures. This article talks about him finding the carcass of a roc. Oddly enough, word on the street is that the Trolls just came into possession of a roc's talon. They must be financing Mill's trip for some reason. Whatever. Such a relic must be worth a fortune on the magical black market. Clue: The Roc's Talon Wow. That is one big claw. You'd hate to imagine the bird this sucker came from. Local satellite signals jammed, residents claim Lost responsible The Lost seem to have a toy that lets them intercept and decode satellite signals. That would be quite handy for tracking one's enemies. Lost: Cell Phone. Please Contact 555-8543 And Ask For Charles Charles Lavigne is a go-between for Arachnos and the local gangs. He lost his cell phone recently when negotiating with the Sky Raiders. If you can find it, you can probably dig up some numbers and other contact info that would be very profitable. Clue: Lavigne's Cell Phone Nice! Levigne has Captain Mako on speed dial! You give the mutant a ring and hear a raspy voice say, 'Whattya want, Charlie? Hello? Charlie? This ain't Charlie! Whoever dis is is in big trouble! I'll kill ya! I'll worse than kill ya! I'll rend you limb from limb you squid-loving piece of--' You wisely hang up before Mako somehow finds out who you are. Lost: Small 3 Oz Box Marked 'Webb' What weighs three ounces and comes in a box? You have no idea, but the Council stole it so it must be worth something. Clue: the mysterious box In the box is a human finger. Maybe they wanted it for the DNA. Hmmm. Wonder who "Webb" is? Lost seen capturing Coralax The Lost have been doing some research. something about coral from those freaks you find on the beaches. Some friends of yours would pay handsomely to find out what they've discovered. Of course, the Lost aren't likely to share without a little...persuasion. Clue: The coral research Little pieces of coral on slides or in petri dishes. How exciting. You spit on one just to screw up the egghead who analyzes it. Mooks create new alloy The Mooks are working on a new metal that weights half as much as steel but is twice as strong. Steal some steel and see who's interested in buying it. Clue: the steel sample Hey, it is pretty light. Though, too. You can definitively see some uses for this. New Research Shows MMOs Are Good for You A message has been inserted into your newspaper. It reads: When Captain Mako tore apart Scrapyard a few years back, he suffered more than a few hits from the hero's hammer. One of his teeth got knocked out and a local wharf rat grabbed it and sold it to the Mooks. Mako wants his tooth back, and thinks you're the guy to fetch it. I highly recommend you complete this little errand for us. Mako isn't exactly a patient fellow. Clue: Mako's Tooth That is one big freaking tooth. You'd hate to feel a mouthful of these. Obituary: Thomas Pyle, 1920 - 2005 According to your sources, Pyle was a reporter during World War II. He mostly worked the Italian front. For some reason, the moment his name surfaced in the paper a bunch of creeps from the Mooks raided his house. They took something and told the surviving family to keep quiet or they'd be back. But you found out about it, and you want to know what they were after. Clue: Pyle's keepsakes The box is full of keepsakes from a reporter who served in WWII. He died recently and these notes were discovered by his grandson. In it is an interview with none other than Lord Recluse himself, and a note on the side that says 'Stefan Richter.' Could that be Recluse's real name? Rare samples of Formula 13 hijacked from docks Formula 13. You've heard rumors about it. Some say it gives you super strength. Some say it lets you walk through walls. Some say it simply unlocks whatever mutations you already have. You just know it's worth a fortune. Your dear friends the Skulls semm to have some. For now. Residents claim Mooks operating somewhere in neighborhood The Mooks have been getting under your skin lately. This lead would let you raid one of their bases and get a list of their stooges. Then you can think about wiping out the whole lot. Best get there quick before they vacate. Clue: the membership list Hey! Your favorite high school teacher has joined the bad guys. Guess he was right when he said you didn't play well with others. Reward offerd by the Void The Circle of Thorns jacked a load of reagents - materials used by arcane types - from a prominent spellcaster named The Void. Looks like he's offering a reward if they're returned - along with the blood and souls of those who violated his inner sanctum. Can't hurt to have a genuine wizard owing you a favor. Clue: the reagents Eye of newt. Wing of bat. Yeah, this will be worth a fortune. Not. You could have found better junk in the trash. Roses fail to bloom in Winter A source contacts you via coded message in the Rogue Isles Protector. She wants some information off one of the Goldbrickers' computers. She's offering a generous reward if you take the job. Sea Creatures Attack Ships Off Rogue Isles The (VillainGroup) have been using a rare artifact called the Sea Lute. It gives the user control over certain sea creatures if you know how to play it. You don't care so much about that, but would sure like to sell it to those who do. Clue: the Sea Lute The Sea Lute is an actual instrument, though it looks as if it were carved from coral. You play it, but hear only low, mournful sounds--like that of dying whales. The music gives you a creepy feeling. Like you just stepped in dead fish. Shipment of Uncut Gems Hijacked by Mooks Diamonds. The Mooks just stole some. These impure stones aren't particularly valuable in the traditional sense, but they're near priceless for things like lasers and other death rays. And you know how your friends here in the isles like to build their death rays. Bogart the gems and you'll make a fortune the next time you hear of a mad scientist with a doomsday device in need of crystals. Clue: the diamonds Hello, beauties. These diamonds are huge. Flawed, but huge. You gotta think they'd look better as bling than powering some oversized doomsday device though. Sky Raiders steal Maria's Tears Hmmm. Maria's Tears are a relic of the Children of Enos, the cult that founded the isles in the 1600. Though few know their history, it's likely they possess at least some minor enchantments. After a quick call to your contacts, it turns out the Sky Raiders took them from a local pawn shop. Too bad. For them. Clue: Maria's Tears The story goes that a girl named Maria was the last of the Children of Enos taken from the islands by the French. Supposedly, her tears fell to the ground in Cap au Diable and turned to diamonds. If that was true you'dbe making a lot more little girls cry. Snakes rob jewelry shop The Snakes hit the local jewelry store, all right, but they let a lot of expensive stuff behind. Looks like they were after something in particular and wanted to cover their tracks. Your sources say the store recently purchased a weird red gem. It could be the Blood Ruby, a rock said to give its possessor a horrible curse. You don't want the curse, but you'd sure like to send it as a present to certain capes in Paragon City. Clue: the Blood Ruby Hmmm. It's red and it's a ruby and it makes you feel weak when you hold it. Best to send this sucker to a cape and see what happens. Or maybe sell it to one of the Rogue Isles' major players. They'd probably pay big money for something like this. The Phylectery of Alecto Discovered! Alecto was one of the mythical furies of Ancient Greece, sent to earth to torment evil-doers. Some archaeologist just found a jar full of juice with pictures of Alecto on it and swears it's some sort of magic 'hero-making' potion. Of course, making an announcement like that is trouble, and the Circle of Thorns already nabbed it. Nab it back and it'd likely be worth a fortune. Tome of Hequat stolen! Hmmm. A magic book. Those always bring a good price with your fence, or might prove useful for your own studies. Clues at the scene lead you to believe the Trolls took it. Time to pay them a little visit. Trolls Steal Claw of Doom! The Trolls broke into a sorcerer's house and took the Claw of Doom, an ancient relic said to be used in certain rituals of death magic. You could recover it and see if you can use it for yourself, or fence it for a quick bundle. Clue: the Claw of Doom This nasty claw was locked up tight. Looks like it came from a demon or something. You shake it a few times but none of the locals drop dead. How disappointing. Tsoo steal Blue Oyster from local collection! The cult that settled these islands had a relic called the Blue Oyster. You don't know what it does, but a few of the mystical-minded around here have offered a reward for it. Clue: the Blue Oyster The Blue Oyster was once used by the Children of Enos to summon some dark sea god from the depths. Doesen't look like it's got much mojo now. Or maybe you just don't know the right mumbo-jumbo. Tulips bloom at midnight Information. That's the most valuable resource of all. Seems the Mooks have stumbled onto some very valuable knowledge , but they don't know it yet. They moved into an old hideout and found where someone had been making fake IDs a while back. A contact of yours has coded a secret message into an article telling you they actually have the real ID cards the clients had thrown away. One of them in particular is worth something, but your source won't say why. Fetch it and he'll let youin on the secret. Clue: Egon's ID Carl Egon. Hmmm. You call your contact and he says only that he was some crazed inventor who kept burning down his labs a few years back. You're about to make him tell you more when the line suddenly goes dead. Vigilantes from Paragon invade Rogue Isles! The Tsoo recently tussled with some capes from Paragon City over a powerful artifact called the Crystal of Serafina. The capes won the fight - they always do - but word on the street is that the Tsoo made off with a small shard of it. If they're still beat up, it shouldn't be too hard to take it from them. Clue: the Shard of Serafina This tiny silver of crystal must be it. You can feel it pulsing with eldritch energy. (VillainGroup) hit stone group in Paragon, flee to Rogue Isles A bunch of jokers from (VillainGroup) hit a high-tech research firm in Paragon City, then came back here to sell whatever they took. It shouldn't be too hard to take it from them before they find a buyer and sell it yourself. Clue: unknown tech Interesting. It's a package full of very common chips, like you might find in alarm clocks, cell phones and so on. Obviously someone has plans to alter them for some more nefarious purpose. Wanted: expert in deciphering old maps. Lucrative pay, short hours There's an interesting tibdit in the Want Ads. The Tsoo have a treasure map they can't seem to decipher. Perhaps you could show them what " sixteen men on a dead man's chest " really means and keep the treasure for yourself. Clue: the treasure map There's no way this map is real. The islands it refers to don't even exist. Ah well. Maybe your broker can still sell it to some newb for the price of a dinner at least. Weird Sounds Heard in City Ah. You heard something about this. The Snakes were working on a 'Doomsday Device.' Something about lethal sonic waves. Those creeps are testing it out here in the Rogue Isles instead of Paragon. It would be a good idea to take it from them--both to keep it from killing you and to keep it or sell it for yourself. Clue: the sonic device It's some sort of sonic projector. If hooked to an amplifier of some sort, it could devastate several blocks. It doesen't look stable, though, so it's best to just sell it to someone a little higher up on the food chain. Witnesses claim Mooks used new secret weapon in recent attack The Mooks developed some new weapon tech. The've already done some marketing for you, now it's up to you to handle "procurement". Clue: the weird weapon Ah, a Rikti weapon. Not truly experimental tech, but it should fetch a few bucks at least. Category:CoV Contacts